Ianto'S Secret
by Janto.Girl
Summary: Ianto's constantly ringing blackberry alerted Jack to the fact that Ianto Jones is a secrative person. So when tragedy re-unites the welshman with his American cousins, Captain Jack Harkness officialy gets introduced to this weird and wonderful family.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto's Secret

Title: Ianto's Secret  
Characters / Parings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Alex/Mason, Justin Russo, Max Russo, Jerry Russo, Theresa Russo & Harper Finkle.  
Crossover between Wizards of Waverly Place and Torchwood.  
Summary: When Ianto begins to get more and more personal calls at work, Jack gets suspicious and ants to know more. Will Ianto reveal the secret he's been hiding for so long?  
A/N: Ok, so I realise that Wizards of Waverly Place is a Disney channel show and the Torchwood viewers may not have watched or even heard of it as its aimed at younger kids (around 13). Anyway, I can't seem to develop a story line for '!', so I've written a few chapters of this that i will probably post tonight if I don't fall asleep.

Prologue

Ianto Jones; brilliant, organised, efficient and so very welsh was Torchwood three's- well everything. He cleaned, filed, kept the archives in check, created cover stories and made the coffee. 'Course, he and Jack were starting up their relationship as well, which could have been what prompted Jack to do what he was currently doing.

Captain Jack Harkness prided himself on knowing everything he needed- wanted- to know about his team. He knew about; the time when a seven year old Owen drove his neighbours Audi down the street straight into the left wing of his primary school, the fact that at ten years old, Tosh built her own robot which she wired to do her chores for her and he knew about the time when Gwen and her cousin went up to North Wales for a school trip, got completely drunk and put a sheep in their teachers bedroom. The only person he didn't know everything about was the one person he needed to know about. Ianto's file was very slim- sure all the needed documents and data was there, but when it came to the section about family, the stream seemed to dry out. Jack knew his younger lovers Mom was called Megan Jones and his father was called Dyfed and Ianto had an older sister called Rhiannon. Ianto never mentioned any of them though, actually, Ianto never talked about his family at all.

Recently, Jack had noticed small things about Ianto that really made him want to find out what went on in Ianto's life outside of Torchwood and him. In the past week, Jack noticed that Ianto kept patting his right hip, as if to check his gun was there... this would have been normal except the fact his gun was always holstered on his left hip. Then, the young man had the ability to just show up suddenly when people need him – as if he knew he was needed.

Ianto quickly realised that his boss/lover was readily getting suspicious about the calls he was getting suddenly. He could see it in Jacks eyes every time the Welsh National Anthem played from his blackberry, the suspicion was evident in the deep blue pools. The credit Ianto had wasted on the long oversee calls he had made in the last week was more than what he had spent on his phone all year. They were also the first calls he had made to his American cousins in a long time.


	2. In the past

Ianto's Secret

Title: Ianto's Secret  
Characters / Parings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Alex/Mason, Justin Russo, Max Russo, Jerry Russo, Theresa Russo & Harper Finkle.  
Crossover between Wizards of Waverly Place and Torchwood.  
Summary: When Ianto begins to get more and more personal calls at work, Jack gets suspicious and ants to know more. Will Ianto reveal the secret he's been hiding for so long?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood Unfortunately WALES' best show is still in the evil grasp of RTD and now an American channel who have taken Torchwood away If I did own Torchwood- Jack and Ianto would be CP'd, Gwen would have replaced Owen in death, and COE wouldn't have even been written. Also, don't own Wizards of Waverly Place although i wouldn't mind playing with David Henrie and Jake. T. Austin.  
A/N: Ok, so I realise that Wizards of Waverly Place is a Disney channel show and the Torchwood viewers may not have watched or even heard of it as its aimed at younger kids (around 13). Anyway, I can't seem to develop a story line for '!', so I've written a few chapters of this that i will probably post tonight if I don't fall asleep.

A/N 2 = Right, I've made some dates up here, this is AU so yes... in this story,, Ianto is 23 years old (born 1987) And Justin Russo is the eldest at 18 years old with Alex two years younger at 16 and Max a year younger at 15. That should cover it all... I'm not brilliant with working out things like this so if they're wrong I'm sorry.

Chapter 1- In the past...

Summer of 1995- London.

At eight years old, Ianto didn't understand why his Mam was so angry with them tonight, he didn't know who most of the 'family' in this reunion was and he also didn't think it was fair that his American cousins had their wands out and didn't get a huge row off their Mam or Dad. At the time, Ianto was so interested in finding out everything about Russo children that he didn't even notice the huge argument that occurred between his Mam and his two uncles.

While his Mam, Uncle Kelbo and Uncle Jerry causing a scene at this family reunion, Ianto had been getting to know his young cousins and all about their life. When Justin- six years old, described the wizard lessons their dad had been giving them Ianto did feel a pang of jealousy. Nobody could blame him for it though- he only just found out about the whole magic thing last year but still hadn't been given any help with them. Whenever he talked about magic to his Mam, she would ignore him, change the subject or scream at him so seeing the freedom of his cousins came as a huge shock to the young boy.

December 1999- Wales

Ianto's life changed when he was twelve. First, he discovered exactly why he and Rhiannon had been kept away from their American cousins for most of their lives. Since that summer when he finally met his cousins, he had been begging and pleading with his Mam to tell him about magic and teach him and his sister what they would need to know. 'Course the answer she gave him were always the same, a simple no would exit her lips and she would turn back to her paintings, Ianto never seemed to get anywhere by asking his Mam. So, the clever young boy chose to use the newly formed internet to contact his cousins oversees and get answers from them. When the Russo family finally did start to give him some answers he wasn't particularly happy with them... a confrontation was in dire need.

"Is it true?" His voice rang out through the quiet art room.

Startled, Megan quickly turned to see the angry face of her son standing in the doorway watching her... waiting for her to answer, if only she knew what he was asking about. Apparently, She already should have known what he was asking about because her response of 'what', made her usually quiet young boy burst with anger and annoyance.

"You know what I'm asking you Mam! Is it true? Did you really stop me and Rhiannon seeing them because of that?" Ianto was very unusually forceful after his recent discovery.

"Baban..." Megan started in _that _voice.

"Na! Don't, don't even use that voice. Do you think I'm stupid? I know that voice, that's the voice you used to tell us lies. Please Mam, if you're about to lie to me don't call me baban."

"Ianto please, I did this for your own good! You couldn't know the truth about it all! Things like this- it would ruin your life! The powers would eat you up, it's better for you not to have them." Megan argued.

"What? You stopped us seeing our cousins- learning the things they were learning about magic because _you_ thought it was best for us. _You!_ - The woman who has held a grudge against your own brother because he won the powers and not you. Who are you to tell us we can't learn about the powers that have been given to us- that are already inside us!" Ianto gasped for air, seething.

"I am your mother! I'm the woman who gave birth to you and your sister so yes that does give me the right to tell you that you can't study magic. I have been there Ianto, I've seen how magic can ruin your life. It rips you apart and turns families against each other. Ianto please listen to me!" Megan shouted.

Ianto turned his back and began walking away. He couldn't listen to this, couldn't let his mother rule over him for any longer. He wanted to study magic, wanted to know about what the power was that was inside him, he couldn't let it go now. At the same time, he knew what his Mam was saying was true, he saw how she hated her brothers... he knew that their ongoing argument was about the wizard competition. Now that Ianto knew about the wizard competition he was not willing to loose his powers... it was sad that he and Rhiannon would have to go against each other but if they both studied then the competition would be fair.

March 2001- Heol- y-Gwent, Cathays, Cardiff. 

Fifteen year old Ianto Jones sat quietly on the sofa waiting for what he knew was about to come. It had all been a huge mistake, everything had gone wrong and he had tried to justify that- to a judge. 'Lippy' they called him. No one had ever used that word to describe Ianto Jones ever before, quiet, patient, lonely sure but never lippy. He only tried to tell them what happened truthfully but they kept twisting his words till he became angry and agitated. In the end, he got four weeks, it didn't seem much to most people but for Ianto it was awful. Four weeks away from his secret wizard studies was hard for him, he got so behind with the spells that once he got home he had to try and re-train himself all of that particular chapter.

Finally the shouting began, Mam went mental, telling him to grow up and take responsibility for his action while Dad sat there, waiting for his son to tell the truth about what really happened. An hour later, Megan was gobsmacked. Ianto had explained that the 'stealing' hadn't been what the security guard thought it had been. Ianto was trying to do one of the new spells he had learnt where the colour of the clothes changed, instead he had done the wrong spell and the clothes had disappeared, only to re-appear when he passed through the security sensor fences that Top shop had installed recently. 'Course he couldn't tell the judge that so he had just tried to say that the hanger of the clothes got stuck to his pocket... not that the judge believed him. Now four weeks on his Mam was utterly angry at him, his Dad was disappointed that Ianto had missed so much training and got a snag on his criminal record and Rhiannon was having a field day because for once, she was the good child and Ianto was the bad boy.

May 2002- Secret location of the Wizard Competition. 

At sixteen years old, Ianto Jones was determined and very powerful. Since he was thirteen years old, all Ianto had done was study; he studied for school- his GCSE's and he constantly studied the power that was embedded inside him. Now, it was time to put his study to the test, time to fight his sister for the magic that was currently shared between the two of them.

Eighteen year old Rhiannon Jones was not very bothered about the magic that she had. Unlike her younger brother, she hadn't studied her powers and agreed with her mother when the argument came about studying magic. Ianto had sided with Dad, saying that the power was already given to them so they should use it, while Rhiannon thought studying something she didn't even use was pointless and instead spent her time with her dead-beat boyfriend. The only thing Rhiannon wanted to use her magic for was to become rich and famous, which she could have done using the right spell.

However, when the competition started, it was obvious that Ianto would be the clear winner. He knew each spell off by heart and manipulated the wind, water and heat to throw Rhiannon off track and finally gain the key to magic at the end of the course. While Rhiannon was easily thrown off even without Ianto's spells as she only managed to create weird things like talking bunnies and chocolate slides.

Despite the fact that Rhiannon hadn't seemed bothered about winning she did cause a huge fuss when Ianto inevitably won the magic from both of them. She shouted and threw a tantrum telling Ianto how she hated him and never wanted to see him again- which caused problems for the whole family the next morning when they all sat down to eat breakfast together.

By this point, Megan was so proud of Rhiannon for agreeing with her and basically repeating the past that Rhiannon thought it was okay for her to be treating her own brother like he was her worst enemy. Both Ianto and Dyfed had had enough, if Rhiannon had wanted her magic she should have studied and fought for it, the fact she didn't was not Ianto's fault, both father and son could see that. Ianto couldn't take it anymore, he just couldn't sit and be ignored in his own home so once he got his GCSE results and decided to go over to stay with his cousins in America. He talked to both his dad and Uncle Jerry to make sure that it was okay for him to be going there for a few years

July 2002- Waverly Place, America

Gingerly entering the sub-shop, Ianto looked around wide eyed. He hadn't ever been to his cousins place before, actually, he hadn't ever been to America before... his Mam always refused to take them there, now he knew why.

Although the sub-shop was empty, at the counter, there was a young-ish boy was sitting talking to a pink, icing covered doughnut. Ianto quickly came to the conclusion that it was Max, even though he had only seen his cousins once and that was seven years ago, it was just the way Uncle Jerry had described him.

"Max Russo?" Ianto asked, standing a few steps away.

Suddenly Max stopped talking and stared directly at the doughnut.

"MOM! The Doughnut just said my name! Mom!" Max shouted running in to the back of the deli.

"Hello, sorry about him, he doesn't normally man the desk. Can I take your order?" Theresa said looking up once she finished talking.

"But he does talk to food a lot? I was looking for Jerry actually." Ianto said confidently.

"Well, he does a lot of strange things our Max. And really, for any particular reason?" She eyed him suspiciously... he looked around Justin's age, maybe a little bit older.

Ianto could tell he was weighing him up oddly... what did she think he wanted? He was tired and jet lagged, all he wanted to do was sleep, not play 20 questions with his aunty who didn't even know him. She was looking at him as if to rush his answer, he didn't want to sound in-polite when he replied, but exhaustion overruled politeness.

"I'm looking for _Uncle _Jerry because he told me I could stay here, although, I assumed he had talked to his family about it before-hand. " Ianto shrugged.

Theresa realised who was standing in front of her the exact same moment Harper, Alex and Jerry entered the sub-shop. Harper loudly squealed and ran up to the newcomer, while Alex looked on and Jerry looked confused. Ianto looked surprised when something/ someone latched onto his back, tightly hugging him. He realised it wasn't Alex because even at 4 years old that little girl would only use emotions when she wanted something and he knew it wasn't a boy. Theresa saw his look and quickly explained what was what.

"That's Harper, don't worry, we know her... she's Alex's best friend and she isn't mad." Theresa laughed.

"Oh, sorry but back in Wales, if you start hugging a random stranger you do tend to get classed as mad." Ianto said seriously.

At that moment, Justin and Zeke walked into the sub-shop talking their alien language. Harper quickly removed herself from Ianto and began running to Justin who, in return shoved Zeke towards Harper.

"Right, so who's this guy?" Alex roughly poked Ianto's shoulder.

"Oh! That is your cousin Ianto." Jerry said as if that cleared everything up.

"What? Uncle Kelbo had a kid?" Both Alex and Justin said the same thing at the same time.

Jerry looked straight to Theresa then both husband and wife looked at Ianto who had obviously already noticed and decided to take the lead of this conversation- if only to show he held no hard feelings about what happened.

"He didn't, well not that I know of anyway. My name is Ianto Jones, and my Mam is your Aunty Megan." Ianto stopped and judged the reaction that had caused.

Alex, Justin, Harper, Zeke and Max who had just heard Ianto's words all stared blankly at Ianto before Alex decided to be spokes person for the teens.

"Who's Megan?" She asked dumbly.

"She's Dads sister obviously" Justin said slowly as if Alex was an idiot.

**Thanks for reading :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ianto's Secret**

**Title: Ianto's Secret**  
**Characters / Parings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Alex/Mason, Justin Russo, Max Russo, Jerry Russo, Theresa Russo & Harper Finkle.**  
**Crossover between Wizards of Waverly Place and Torchwood.**  
**Summary: When Ianto begins to get more and more personal calls at work, Jack gets suspicious and ants to know more. Will Ianto reveal the secret he's been hiding for so long?**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood Unfortunately WALES' best show is still in the evil grasp of RTD and now an American channel who have taken Torchwood away If I did own Torchwood- Jack and Ianto would be CP'd, Gwen would have replaced Owen in death, and COE wouldn't have even been written. Also, don't own Wizards of Waverly Place although i wouldn't mind playing with David Henrie and Jake. T. Austin.**  
**A/N: Ok, so I realise that Wizards of Waverly Place is a Disney channel show and the Torchwood viewers may not have watched or even heard of it as its aimed at younger kids (around 13). Anyway, I can't seem to develop a story line for #'.**

**A/N 2: This chapter is for anyone who is reading this but especially to Cyber-Ianto who reviewed :D Thank you :D**

**May 2009- The Hub, Cardiff. **

**Ianto**

**Ianto remembered trying to explain to the Russo kids about his Mam and everything that had happened with the family break up. He remembered taking hours to explain in detail about everything to make sure his cousins didn't resent him for anything that his Mam had done. Everything had turned out fine of course; Justin instantly sided with Ianto over everything that happened, Max didn't quite understand but still sided with Ianto and Alex didn't particularly care- not that she cared about much at that time.**

**The resident archivist was brought out of his thoughts by yet another call on his personal mobile. The silence in the Hub was ruined by the deep tones of 'Mae Hen Wlad Fy Nhadau' erupting through the cold, basement space. Quickly hitting the accept button Ianto launched into conversation without so much as a Hello. **

**Jack. **

**From his vantage point, he could directly see every move Ianto was making. Stalking wasn't a word in the Harkness dictionary, but right at this moment Jack realised that he probably did look strange just staring at one member of his team. Despite this, he carried on watching because as a leader and a general nosy person, Jack wanted- needed to know who Ianto was suddenly so popular with. Although the look on the young Welshman's face told Jack that whatever was going on wasn't good. An ex-girlfriend possibly? Jack hoped not, he was confident enough to beat off competition but he and Ianto had a nice little thing blossoming and he didn't want any ex's (that weren't his- because seriously, they were all over the place) ruining things. Snapping back to the present, the Captain realised that Ianto was standing in the small kitchenette; shoulders hunched, suite crumpled and looking less like himself than ever.**

** Jack knew that now it was time to intervene and try and help out the young man.**

** Kitchenette**

** Ianto **

**The arms that snaked around his waist didn't come as a surprise, he would have been naive if he didn't know that Jack had been watching him from the glass walled office in the Hub. He slumped back into the willing arms that were currently holding him up. He couldn't put up with this anymore, helping his cousins was vital but he could not carry on lying to Jack. The magic he controlled could help Torchwood so much, he could easily save people with some of the spells he knew. Jack needed to know first though, Ianto would not betray the trust his Captain put in him. "Jack, I need to tell you... explain to you about the, the calls." Ianto stuttered over his words. **

**Jack **

**The Captain tightened the grip he had on his young lover. He had been wanting to know about the secret phone calls and the lack of concentration that had recently held onto Ianto. Despite this, he saw the sadness and conflict in Ianto's eyes when he confessed to needing to explain. Jack didn't know if he could be the once to put the Welshman though that pain. "Only if you want to, Ianto I promise you, I don't need to know. You don't have to tell me. If you really want to, we can go for a drink or something?" Jack nervously looked at Ianto, who smiled brightly for what looked like the first time in months. Jack hadn't got close to someone for so long, but Ianto was changing that and for now, Jack could live with that.**

** Ianto**

** His Captain was letting him in, getting close to him, Ianto was not going to put that in danger by not telling Jack the truth. This was going to be a long, long night for both men. **

**Thank you for reading! :D **


	4. Explanations

**Ianto's Secret**

**Title: Ianto's Secret**  
**Characters / Parings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Alex/Mason, Justin Russo, Max Russo, Jerry Russo, Theresa Russo & Harper Finkle.**  
**Crossover between Wizards of Waverly Place and Torchwood.**  
**Summary: When Ianto begins to get more and more personal calls at work, Jack gets suspicious and ants to know more. Will Ianto reveal the secret he's been hiding for so long?**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood Unfortunately WALES' best show is still in the evil grasp of RTD and now an American channel who have taken Torchwood away. If I did own Torchwood- Jack and Ianto would be CP'd, Gwen would have replaced Owen in death, and COE wouldn't have even been written.  
Also, don't own Wizards of Waverly Place although i wouldn't mind playing with David Henrie and Jake. T. Austin.**

**A/N: This chapter is for anyone who is reading and to those who are... thank ****Eagle-Black ****for reviewing and making me write this chapter :D **

**Jack.**

Sitting in the newly designed pub, slowly sipping the non-alcoholic Strawberry cocktails he'd bought himself earlier. He scanned the New-England style room, hoping to find his lover in the crowd. Jack Harkness did not do nervous, but right now; having already arrived late and not finding Ianto in the vicinity, he was getting closer to nervous every moment that went past.

Thoughts zoomed round and round his head; what if he'd pressured Ianto into telling him the 'secret', what if Ianto had changed his mind? Jack wanted to know why Ianto's mobile was almost constantly singing, he wanted to make sure their... relationship... lasted. If Ianto wanted to break up whatever they had because of the phone calls, Jack would understand but it would hurt and he probably would _hurt_ whoever got Ianto.

"Captain?"

His head shot up directly meeting Ianto's steady gaze, suddenly Jack felt guilty over his thoughts. How could he have thought of Ianto like an object? This boy- because really that is all Ianto was-meant so much to Jack and he would be here to help him though whatever the calls were.

**Ianto**

Holding Jacks gaze was difficult, it felt as though the Captain was looking into his soul. Ianto could tell that Jack was thinking about him, which lead him to the conclusion that the Captain was thinking about the phone calls. This would be a really long conversation and even before it began the Welshman knew that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Um, So... This is a bit awkward to begin. This story... it's long, boring and very complicated. Captain, before I start, I need you to do a few things for me."

Ianto's words came out as an audible whisper. He couldn't believe he was going to tell Jack his secret. His secret that he's never told anyone- ever... this could ruin everything.

**Jack**

Awkward was the perfect word to describe this situation, he'd agreed to not interrupting and to giving his lover the chance to explain everything fully before getting angry (which had worried Jack). The last thing Jack had agreed on was waiting to have the conversation un till they arrived at Ianto's flat.

Sitting on Ianto's brown leather sofa, Jack tried to make himself less tense if only to reduce his lovers un-ease and awkwardness. When Ianto sat down in the large, worn armchair instead of on the same sofa as Jack, the Captain grew in angst.

**Ianto**

Once he opened his mouth to tell his Captain the truth, the words wouldn't stop. They poured out of his mouth until he felt like Jack knew everything. Ianto looked up nervously though his eye-lashes, Jack's face was screwed up into a strange expression. The look of confusion and disgust shone brightly on Jack's features, staring blankly at Ianto, Jack finally snapped.

**Both**

"Ianto, if you didn't want to tell me what the calls were about then you didn't have to. But there was no need to make up a stupid story about having magical powers! For god sake Ianto, stop acting like a child who reads too much Harry Potter! Just give me a straight answer!"

"Damn it Jack! You agreed to not get angry until you heard me out! Everything I've just told you is the truth. Every book has to be based on something! Please Jack, I don't want to fight about this. I told you the truth about my family, every single thing I just told you about them is true. My sister, god knows where she is now; probably in a council estate with a dead-beat husband and a couple of kids. My Mam, isn't worth mentioning and Dad's gone. Jack, sit down and listen to me. Except for my cousins, uncle and aunty, you are the only one who I've told about magic. I, I trust you Jack and I really need you to be on my side."

Both men stared deeply at each other, different thought going round in each brain. Ianto knew this would happen, he'd had enough trouble back in the days when he had to explain this to the Russo kids- and they already understood and believed in their magic.

Jack couldn't believe this was happening. Sure, he'd seen some things in his time; the TARDIS, empath's, psychics and a whole bunch of different aliens (and a lot more). But this? This was his young welsh lover telling him that he had the power to do magic as could his cousins. This was complicated for him and he'd lashed out at Ianto.

"Proof."

"What?" Ianto should have expected that.

"I want proof. If you can do 'Magic' then show me. Do a spell... make something float or something."

"This isn't a joke Jack. Stop taking the piss alright? You should trust what I'm saying and be there for me. I know this is difficult for you, so yes I will prove my magic by doing a spell... but please Captain, just remember that I need you."

With those few angry words spoken at each other, Ianto knew what Jack was thinking. He knew his Captain better that the man himself did most of the time. By asking for proof Ianto could tell that Jack was coming to believe him... If only slightly.

"**Make these troubles no more go in through the out door**"

Jack briefly looked at the living room door which looked the same as it did a moment before Ianto said his 'spell'. He didn't really understand what Ianto thought this would prove, the door hadn't slammed shut or come flying off its handles... it just stayed in the same position, doing nothing- magical or other.

Ianto saw the face Jack was making, he knew this spell wouldn't be the best one to do but he had plenty of others he could do if this one didn't convince the Captain.

"Try the door."

Those three words put Jack on edge more than he would care to admit. He took four large strides towards the open door, and walked right through it. Opening his eyes he sighed, this meant Ianto was winding him up. Without looking at his surroundings properly Jack turned and walked back through the door towards where he thought Ianto was. Instead he ended up walking straight into the back of the leather sofa. He spun on his heels, coming directly to face Ianto.

"What did you do? IANTO! What the hell happened? Why do I end up back in here every time i go out the door?"

**2 hours Later **

It took Ianto a long time to explain to jack about magic, and by the time the Captain was on the borderline of acceptance, it was too late for Ianto to tell Jack what the actual phone calls were about.

**Thanks for reading :D **


	5. Up Date & Sorry!

Ok so hi! I am alive and currently I'm doing some lovely A level's which are killing me. However I have decided to carry on with this story because I liked it when I started it and Wizards Of Waverly Place is coming to an end soon so where the story is going kind-of ties in with the end of the show. (Sort of.)  
I do have a problem though, the book that I was writing this story in has inevitably gone missing in my bom-site of a bedroom. So I will be taking a while to re-write and figure out where I'm planning for these chapters to go.

So I know this isn't a chapter and I don't know if people are still interested or will still be interested in this when I finally do get a chapter up but I am going to carry on writing it :D 


End file.
